Always been together
by Lahuen
Summary: Reto: 31 días con ItaDei... One-shot... Día: 10 de marzo


**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece… es de Masashi Kishimoto**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Always been together **

**By Damn Puppenspiel**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Las flores ya no llegan… todo se acabo… lo que un día solio ser amor, ahora en amargura se convirtió… solo quiero regresar el tiempo y poder revivir lo que éramos ayer…

Ya nada puede ser igual, ya no puedo ver nada igual… todo ha perdido el sentido…

Te extraño tanto… no puedo seguir sin ti…

¿Por qué el destino fue tan cruel y nos aparto? ¿Por qué nos castigo con algo tan horrible, qué pecado cometimos?

Aun recuerdo aquellas hermosas palabras que me dijiste, cuando me dijiste lo mucho que me amabas… ¿cómo olvidarlo?... te necesito tanto…

Todo lo que vivimos fue maravilloso… eras lo que siempre busque, lo que siempre soñé, lo que más amé… ¿por qué tuvo que pasar esto?

Antes no paraba de reír de tanto amor que me brindabas y mírame ahora… ahogado en un mar de lágrimas, con el corazón destrozado por la perdida, las ilusiones desechas y… llorando sobre tu tumba fría…

¿Por qué… si éramos tan felices… por qué?

Fue amor a primera vista… ambos cruzamos las miradas y nos enamoramos.

Me sonreíste y yo a ti, sonrojado por la expresión dulce que me mostraste, sintiendo la suavidad de tu mano al tocar la mía, tu varonil y seductora voz al decirme _Hola, gusto en conocerte_ y tus ojos profundos, penetrantes y cautivadores color carmesí.

La lengua se me trabo pero afortunadamente pude contestar unos segundos después, con obvio nerviosismo, tu solo me sonreíste y me sonrojé más.

Charlamos largo tiempo y nos fuimos conociendo más y más… luego le dimos las gracias a mi amigo quien nos presentó… el pelirrojo que también te agrado…

Una noche no fue suficiente, y me pediste salir contigo… acepte, estaba emocionado y contento… me habías cautivado desde el primer instante y mi amor se fue haciendo más y más grande en tanto nos frecuentábamos.

Dos semanas y te atreviste a decirme directamente que me amabas… que te gustaba y que ya no querías apartarte de mi jamás… aunque eso, tu y yo lo supimos desde el primer instante…

El amor que nos teníamos era tan hermoso… un amor que es muy difícil de encontrar y que te llena con solo saber, que esa persona tan especial para ti… te ama de la misma manera que tu.

Vivimos tantos momentos bellos, hermosos… felices… no cabía de tanta felicidad y te lo demostraba cada vez que a ti me entregaba… me trataste con tanta delicadeza, dulzura, paciencia, dedicación… que puedo decir… eras tan maravilloso…

Pero… la vida nos jugo una pesada broma y te fui perdiendo…

Víctima de una accidente, el cual tal vez yo provoque… y que poco a poco hizo que fueras olvidando…

Un día de abril… uno que jamás podría olvidar… me pediste ayuda para colocar un cuadro que nos habían regalado, pero tenía tanto trabajo que no me pude hacer un tiempo y ayudarte.

_Disculpa, ahora no puedo_… te dije

_No hay problema, sigue con tu trabajo, yo me encargare_… dijiste sonriendo

Unos minutos después escuche un ruido muy fuerte y corrí a ver… te encontré en el suelo e inconsciente, tu pie resbalo de un nivel de la escalera y caíste… llore al verte así, el pánico me invadió y torpemente pedí ayuda…

Luego de unos días en el hospital, me dieron la noticia… el golpe fue tan fuerte que daño tu mente y ya no recordabas lo sucedido minutos atrás… yo me derrumbe.

¿Qué pasaría ahora?... ¿Qué debía hacer?... ¿Cómo hacer para recuperarte?

Llore junto a ti toda la noche… sorpresivamente dijiste mi nombre, parecías recordarme pero no lo que había sucedido… poco a poco olvidabas todo…

Te lleve a casa, tenía que buscar la manera de cómo ayudarte, de cómo hacer para que volvieras a hacer el mismo.

Ahora te era muy difícil hacer cosas simples, ya no sabías como usar varias de ellas, sus nombres… si te pedía algo, a los pocos segundos lo olvidabas… ya nada era igual, y me dolía saber que sufrías al tratar de retener información y cuando llorabas por no saber cómo si quiera abrir una puerta.

Pero, no importaba cuan duro fuera, yo siempre seguiría a tu lado para cuidarte y seguir amándote… el dolor me carcomía diariamente… pero luego tu… en una ocasión que me viste llorando, me tomaste del mentón y me dijiste _No llores que no tienes porque… te quiero tanto_… por unos segundos reaccionaste pero luego, te fuiste de nuevo.

Eso me hizo no desistir y jamás darme por vencido para ayudarte, mis esperanzas crecieron… pase horas, días, semanas, meses enseñándote de nuevo, enseñándote todo otra vez y detalladamente.

Sin embargo… no salió como esperaba…

Una noche lluviosa nos separó… regresábamos del médico, caminábamos a paso un tanto lento y en silencio.

Mientras caminábamos tu me mirabas y sonreíste… pero estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que no lo note… cómo tampoco note la luz del semáforo y el auto que venía hacia nosotros…

Escuche el claxon y gire el rostro… mire las luces que se acercaban a nosotros pero no pude reaccionar… tus brazos se movieron y me empujaron lejos…

El rechinido de las llantas y un fuerte golpe se escucho por toda la calle… yo sentado en el suelo sin asimilar lo que había sucedido… el auto de lado al intentar frenar… y tu, tirado en el suelo unos metros delante…

Logre moverme y cuando lo hice, estalle en llanto y corrí hacia ti… te abrase tan fuerte como pude y rogué porque no me dejaras… con dificultad abriste los ojos y me miraste…

Llevaste una mano a mi rostro, sonreíste y dijiste…

_Te amo Deidara_

Regresaste en el último momento… y te fuiste para siempre…

Mi vida se fue contigo… al igual que los gritos de dolor y tristeza que emití…

Llore y llore…

Tal y cómo ahora lloro en sobre tu fría tumba… ¿cómo seguir ahora?, ya no puedo… mi vida se fue contigo… ya todo perdió el sentido… el océano ha perdido su color azul… las estrellas ya no brillan… la luna ya no sale… y yo estoy destrozado… te necesito…

Cierro los ojos y pido poder estar contigo de nuevo… lo deseo tanto…

Luego de unos momentos los abro y te veo frente a mi… me miras con esa expresión tan dulce y me sonríes… las lágrimas salen de nuevo de mis ojos y corro a abrazarte… haces lo mismo y me dices lo mucho que me amas… me pierdo en la dulzura de tu voz… estamos juntos de nuevo… me sonríes nuevamente y me tomas de la mano, para luego caminar juntos…

Caminamos por un sendero lleno de tranquilidad y armonía y solo me detengo a mirar algo que deje atrás… agacho levemente la cabeza y pido perdón a mi amigo…

Amigo que ahora esta parado frente a la lápida y que toca mi cuerpo frío… aquel cuerpo que la tristeza mató… pido perdón por dejarlo atrás pero el parece entender y dice con resignación…

_Adiós amigo mío… ahora volverás a sonreír y ser feliz…_

Toma mi cuerpo en brazos y se aleja. Una lágrima cae por mi mejilla y regreso el rostro…

_Adiós amigo mío… jamás te olvidaré…_

Me acerco a ti y te miro… cruzas tu mirada con la mía y me sonríes…

_Te amo… y siempre lo haré…_

Dijiste, me pegas a tu pecho y me abrazas… me das un tierno beso… para luego dejarnos envolver en una suave brisa que hace perdernos en una tranquilidad tan pura… y en un amor tan hermoso.

Las estrellas nos miran… la luna nos abraza… y volvemos a vivir…

**Fin**

**Tal vez muy dramático o no se que pero bueno, así salió jeje ^ ^**

**Ese fue mi fic del 10 de marzo/2010 y el último **

**Gracias por leer y cuídense mucho…**

**See you soon**

**Kisses & hugs From Damn Puppenspiel**


End file.
